Reminded
by Iloveramen98
Summary: Levi reminisces about how he and Eren came to be Rated M for drug use, and lemon/lime in later chapters I have decided to make this story a series of multiple one shots, or some of them will be picked up where they let off.
1. Reminded

A/N: 5 year difference between Levi and Eren

Levi sighed as he looked at the teen beside him; it never clicked as to why he would stay with him. He was a fuck up, and after all this time, the teen still wanted him. Levi brought his hand up, brushing some hair out of the brunet's forehead.

"Eren…" the name fell from his lips, the brunet stirred, mumbling something incoherently, and curled closer into the shorter male. He didn't deserve Eren, not after what he put the kid through, though he would never admit it to the hard headed teen. Eren whimpered, and rolled over, this made Levi laugh quietly, bringing him back to the first time he met Eren. 

_***Flashback***_

It was like any normal day for a 5 year old, Go to school, come home, have a snack, and go out to play on the playground. That was until Levi walked through the Yeager household, changing his life entirely. His mom had told him that a close friend of them had a baby just a few months old, and of course his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he wanted to see.

Levi looked over the crib at the baby cooing happily, without a care in the world the raven looked the baby over. Noticing his brown hair, but the thing that drew Levi in the most were his bright teal eyes, the baby looked stopped and looked into the steel gray eyes of Levi and laughed happily. The child sat perplexed as he tried to think of the baby's name, for he was told once but probably wasn't paying attention. 'Eric, no Emil, Eren? Yeah that's it Eren.'

"Eren…" the name suited the child perfectly, the way it fell from his lips felt weird, but in due time he would get used to it.

"Eren Yeager." He said once more and this time, Eren responded by cooing and reaching his hand out to Levi. Little did Levi know; that name would follow him for the rest of his life?

_***Flashback Ends***_

Levi glared at the still sleep brunet.

"Shitty brat." He mumbled under his breath and wrapped his arm around Eren's waist. He looked the teen's face over, eyes unwavering. If people were to ever see Eren the way Levi did, they would think the teen was younger and Levi was some kind of pedophile. The kid had always had a baby face, but looked older than he was supposed to be. Levi's eyes traveled lower, and stopped at Eren's lips, they were slightly parted and the swelling had gone down some, not by much, the thought of it took him back to their first kiss.

Before he had known it time flew by, and Levi was 12 and Eren 7. The kid had become hot headed, and stubborn, getting into fights with other kids. But the thing that pissed Levi off was that the kid was almost as tall as him.

It was a normal day par usual; Levi was at Eren's house hanging out with the kid, or in his case babysitting the brat as he put it. They had just returned from the park, and Eren had ran off to go play with his best friend Armin, that was until he came home due to the blond having to leave to go somewhere with his grandfather, the brunet came running in overly excited about something.

"Levi! Levi!" He called the pre teen's name repeatedly until the 12 year old pulled his ear buds out and looked at the kid.

"No need to be so loud I'm right here. No what is it?" He looked bored, steel gray eyes boring into those of excited teal ones.

"I have a question?" Eren by this point had climbed onto the bed with Levi, leaning in a little too close for his own good. This caused the older male to back up some.

"Might as well, what is it?" Levi stared at Eren, noticing he had become quiet and flustered.

"H-Have you e-ever…" Eren swallowed thickly, the intense gaze made it feel like Levi was burning a hole into him, his blush spreading even more.

"Have I ever, what?" Raising a brow at the sudden question, whatever the question was, and it was enough to make Eren this flustered and shy, it had better be a good reason to bother the said boy.

"Haveyoueverkissedanybody?" The 7 year old clenched his eyes shut awaiting a hit, but it never came he opened his eyes to see Levi still staring at him, but a slightly amused. Levi unfolded his arms, and sat up straight, the blush that had settled onto his cheeks made the kid look plain right adorable, although he would never admit it.

"Where did you hear that?" Eren's eyes widened 'so it's true!'

"I see mom and dad do it sometime…but on my way home I saw two teenagers do it…but they were using their tongues." Levi saw the boy shudder, this had to stop now before it got out of hand.

"Will you kiss me?"

'Shit!' Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"To answer your first question, yes I have. And second no, I will not kiss you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, I won't ask for anything else again."

"We both know that's a bold faced lie, so. No."

"No one will have to know."

'This kid…'

"What part of no don't you understand?"

"Come on, just one little peck, on the cheek?"

Levi knew this wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he just threw in the towel and agreed. Eren giggled happily that he had won the battle. Turning his head to the side in eagerness, Eren waited patiently. Levi bent down and pressed his lips to the smooth cheek, and just then Eren turned his head to the side and their lips met, seeing Levi hadn't pulled away Eren pressed harder, resting his hands on the bed for support, the older male used his free hand to cup Eren's face deepening the kiss and the other pinning the brunet to the bed by his wrist, gently nipping at Eren's bottom lip.

Eren whimpered, confused at what Levi was getting at, but this time after a second nip he opened his mouth obediently and felt the slick muscle slip in, the brunet gasped followed by a small moan, catching on quickly he pushed his tongue back against Levi's before pulling away. The raven let go of Eren and sat up, noticing a heavy blush on his cheeks, getting up the pre teen turned away from the slightly panting boy.

"Not bad." Licking his lips and opened the door, Eren watched the shorter male walk out little did he know sporting the same color on his cheeks as he did.

The following year Levi had took a turn for the worse and gotten himself into trouble, after his mother had passed away due to cancer and his father leaving them before he was even born. Levi decided he wasn't going to go to an orphanage, so he left. Eren's family offered to take him in, saying he's family, but no, Levi wanted to do what Levi wanted to do.

And the following year tragedy struck the Yeager household, and he should have been there for them, if only he hadn't been stupid and reckless, getting himself into more trouble than he had already been in.

A/N: Levi 16, Eren 11

The teen sighed as he put out another cigarette, looking at the pile of syringes on the table waiting to be injected into his bloodstream. He was trying his hardest to kick this addiction, it was tempting…he sat there fighting with himself before temptation won over.

Meanwhile…

It had just been a month since his mother passed, and not even week later their father had disappeared. Leaving Mikasa and Eren to fend for themselves, luckily their best friend Armin and his grandfather had taken them in for a while. Times were rough, but they pulled through. Eventually they moved out and not long after Armin's grandfather had passed away, Mikasa began to work to help put her and Eren through high school, things were fine until Eren had gotten a phone call from Levi.

"Levi?"

"E-Eren…come over."

"I-I don't know?" Eren looked over into the living room to see Mikasa reading a book and headed to his room quickly, to prevent any suspicion from the oriental girl.

"I really need this, so come over?

"O-Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes."

A/N: Levi 20 Eren 15

Eren had told Mikasa that he was spending the night by friend's house, before she could say anything Eren was out the door and already walking towards Levi's house. By the time he had made it up the steps, Eren heard something break and a string of profanities fill the house, he grew worried, knowing Levi wouldn't break something unless it was really serious.

Eren opened the door to see an end table flipped over along with a broken vase, the pieces scattered. But what he saw scared him the most, Levi was in a corner of the living room a needle mere inches from breaking the skin and entering his bloodstream.

The teen without realizing it, had tossed the needle aside and now found himself punching his long time childhood friend. Before finally giving in, Eren clung to the older male sobbing.

"How the hell could you let yourself go this far?" Eren looked up into those dull steel gray eyes of Levi, who just stared at him.

"You're an inconsiderate asshole you know that?" Eren sighed as he tossed out the last garbage bag, just as Levi had just gotten out of the shower; the teen looked at his phone to see several missed calls and 10 messages from his sister. Cutting his phone off and promised to call her back later, and so the wait began.

: 3

Levi remembered those few days Eren was with him, the teen stayed by him. No matter how many times he threatened to kill Eren or hit him, or actually punching the living shit out of the said teen. Eren stayed until he decided to go to rehab and get help, and shortly afterwards he left America to stay with a friend overseas, never saying who it was.

The two kept stayed in contact for a while, sending emails, letters, and on the occasional, a call. Eren had told Levi that he was gay and how he was picked on for it, and in return Levi sent a letter saying that he didn't give two flying shits if Eren was a completely different species he was still human and shouldn't be ridiculed just because he's into the same sex, and if he ever saw the little fuckers he'd beat the shit out of them. Eren laughed at this and replied saying that it cheered him up knowing that Levi didn't care if he was gay or not, and followed up saying that he dated this one guy named Jean, but left him for their friend Marco. Their break up left Eren out of it for a while because he was his first. It took a while for Levi to reply back but the older male said that Jean was an idiot for leaving Eren and Eren was an idiot for giving himself up so easily.

Three years later, in his final letter Levi had told Eren he was coming back from overseas, which in return Eren told his friends, which left them puzzled as they assumed that this 'Levi' guy was Eren's boyfriend or something of close relation seeing how Eren almost talked about him every day. Mikasa wasn't happy about it, but if it made Eren happy then she was happy, and Armin was kind of skeptical but went with it.

The party had died down and eventually a few of Eren's friends were left, who found the two making out in a corner, Levi cursed them out and dragged Eren out of the bar taking a cab to his flat. Confessions were said, one thing led to another, which led them to their current relationship now.

(^o^)

Eren shifted and brought his hand up clutching the pillow as if his life depended on it, a silver band adorning his ring finger; Levi stared at the ring and looked at his hand a matching band on his.

He was a fuck up and he knew it, the question remained as to why Eren stayed with him considering the fact that he dragged the kid through hell and back, or maybe it was because of that reason exactly. Levi knew better than to say anything about it, seeing the last time he did, Eren flipped shit and told him the reason behind everything. The older male had to admit, Eren had it in for him, and never would he have thought to be married to Eren, after all this time from meeting Eren when he was a baby, to now. With a sigh, Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's forehead and rolled over.

"I love you, you little shit." And on immediate response, Eren spooned Levi and buried his face into Levi's back it was muffled but it was still heard.

"I love you too, asshole."


	2. Reminded (Lime)

The party had died down and a few of Eren's friends were left, even in their somewhat drunken stupor, they happened to stumble upon Levi pinning Eren against the wall, in a very heated make out session. By the time they came to, Levi cursed them out and dragged Eren out of the bar, taking a cab to his apartment.

Eren barely had time to register what happened. Levi had Eren pinned against the wall again, their lips in a bruising kiss. Eren responded quickly, and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, running his finger over the undercut and through the raven locks. Biting and sucking at the teen's bottom lip, the taller of the two opened his mouth letting the slick muscle slip in, the taste of alcohol lingering on their breaths.

The teen wasn't surprised when Levi had successfully guided them to his room and onto the bed, now how he ended up with his shirt up on the floor with his jeans hanging on his hips was a question out in the open.

Levi latched onto Eren's neck, letting his head loll to the side; this gave the older male more room to work. Eren gasped when Levi's tongue slid across his artery, only to moan softly when Levi began to suck. The said teen cursed mentally at Levi for finding such a weak spot.

Levi made his way up to the pierced ear, a question to be saved for later, and nibbled on the lobe softly. Stopping at the teen's pink erect nipples, his thumb brushed across one. Eren cried out when he felt lips close around it, while the other was being pinched and pulled. Lacing his hand in the raven locks, Eren covered his mouth to muffle his moans, as he always found embarrassing.

Levi moved away from the abused nubs and continue his way down, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down the taut stomach, stopping at the hem of the jeans, and looked up as to continue or not. Eren nodded and felt the last two articles of clothing being pulled off and tossed somewhere in the room.

Eren cried out when he felt warm, moist heat envelop his senses. His eyes squeezed shut, hands once more covering his mouth as Levi's mouth wrapped around his tip, and gave a gentle suck, his tongue swirling playfully over the tip.

"Ah…fuck, Levi don't stop!" Eren cried only cover his mouth for the third time tonight, when he looked down, Levi was giving him a dark glare, and the teen hesitated but removed his hand.

Growling low in his throat, Levi went further down on Eren, the vibrations sending pleasure through the youth beneath him. Levi bobbed his head a few times, pulling away to kiss the tip. Nibbling very lightly down Eren's length, he sucked at the base, earning a deep moan from the teen. Levi licked back up along the vein to the head, teasing Eren's slit with his tongue, Eren whimpered.

"Don't tease…" Eren practically sobbed, gripping around Levi's hair.

Eren all but screamed as Levi swallowed him whole, his member brushing the back of his throat. His hips bucking wildly into the heat and the older held the teen's hips down with both hands. Bobbing his head slowly, rhythmically, and pulled away so his lips only circled the head before deep throating Eren again and again. Eren's moans becoming increasingly louder.

He was so close; Levi took Eren as deep as he could into his mouth.

"Levi!" Eren arched off of the bed, filling Levi's awaiting mouth, and the older male swallowed, pulling away to lick his lips.

After coming down from his high, Eren long had a steady blush on his cheeks. Lei sat up and removed his shirt, undoing his jeans. Eren's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the other male, he was a fucking washboard! The teen licked his lip, continuing to look Levi over, noticing a scar that ran across Levi's chest, wondering where it came from.

"Eren." The brunet looked up, only for his lips to be taken into a gentle kiss. Eren wrapped his arms around the older male's neck, before pulling away and letting go.

"Tell me what you want Eren." He bit his lip to stifle a moan, and glanced up to meet darkened steel gray eyes boring into his own teal ones.

"You, Levi. I want you." Levi loomed over the teen, Eren's eyes were half lidded, darkened by lust, his swollen lips parted, and panting softly. Levi reached over into the top drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and coated his fingers.

Eren sighed as the first finger slid in; their lips melded once more into a passionate kiss, tongues fighting over dominance, the said teen moaned when he felt the second finger slide in, barely brushing against his prostate, and began to rock his hips to Levi's fingers. The need for air becoming great, Eren pulled away with a loud moan, clenching the sheets beneath him.

"Levi…just put it in." The pushed his hips down again with a moan, the shorter glanced up to meet teal eyes once more before removing his fingers and jeans. Grabbing the lube again and coating his length, Levi positioned himself at Eren's entrance.

"Breathe." Eren nodded, only to cry out in pain at the sudden intrusion, and tried relax and steady his breathing, tears pricking at the corner of his eye.

Levi mumbled a sorry and pressed his lips to the corner of Eren's eye, kissing away the tears that had threatened to spill over, a few more minutes, Eren nodded and Levi began to move at a steady pace. Eren moaned and squirmed underneath him, clutching the bed sheets. The teen tossed his head back with a silent scream, arching his back when Levi hitched one Eren's leg over his shoulder, he didn't even know he was this flexible and Levi was so deep in him. Changing the angle of his thrust, Eren screamed and Levi knew he hit his mark, leaning forward with one hand on Eren's hip in a bruising hold; he tangled his hand in the chocolate locks and forced the other into a bruising kiss.

Levi swallowed Eren's moans and cries for more, tangling their tongue and trying to not let loose into the teen's all too willing body. The older male kept a steady pace, but forceful. Eren's toes curled as he nearly sobbed in frustrated pleasure. Pulling away, Levi rest his weight on one hand to loom over Eren and stare at the teen's face that was lost in the depths of euphoria and ecstasy.

"Levi…please, harder! God, fuck me harder!" Eren shamelessly moaned, his other leg wrapping around Levi's waist, pushing back in hopes for a response.

Levi picked up the pace, and Eren screamed, one hand finding its way to Levi's arm, and the other in the raven locks. Levi buried his face into Eren's neck, biting into the tender flesh as Eren's cries grew louder and louder. Soon enough, the headboard was hitting against the wall, and Levi wouldn't give two shits if the neighbors complained to him about it later, all that mattered now was that he had Eren within his grasp, and he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

The shorter male growled and began to leave bright colorful hickeys to show the world the next day, the familiar heat coiling in his lower abdomen, he couldn't tell if it was from the last time he had sex or it was just Eren. _'Just a bit more'_ he told himself.

"Levi!" Eren screamed, his walls tightening around the older male causing him to curse. Painting their stomachs with his orgasm, a few quick thrust later Levi found his release and bit down harshly, breaking skin, and drawing blood. Eren cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, not being sure which ruled over in his state of mind.

Riding out their orgasms, Levi pulled out and rolled next to Eren. The sound of heaving breathing filled the room, which was until Levi spoke.

"Did you mean it, or was it just the heat of the moment?" Eren looked over to his childhood friend, with curious eyes, thinking back to minutes prior.

"Yeah I meant it, I love you Levi, and I don't regret this one bit either. Do you regret this?"

"No."

Eren smiled, and leaned over.

"What does this make us?"

"My boyfriend, dipshit." Eren scowled at the name, but 'boyfriend' it sounded so foreign and abnormal with Levi, something that he was going to have to get use go. Eren turned to look out the window, seeing the sun was deciding to peek over the horizon, and then looked to Levi to see staring at him. Leaning in, Eren closed the gap between them, feeling Levi's tongue begin to poke and prod its way into his mouth, pulling away, Levi pet out a frustrated growl and Eren laughed before pressing his lips to Levi's.

"Round two?" he mumbled, nibbling lightly on the older male's bottom lip.

"I didn't bring you here so we could just fuck once and I kick you out afterwards, now did I? Besides, I'm sure the neighbors ruined love your voice. Levi pulled the teen into his lap, and the taller smiled

"I'm sure they do."


	3. Tongue Ring

"Is that a tongue ring!?"

The mood was completely ruined and Levi pulled away with a lewd pop, his tongue running up and down the length of Eren's cock, where Eren saw the metal ball attached to the bar that pierced the raven's tongue. Levi's expression never changed; his stone grey eyes fell on Eren's face.

"Are you fucking serious Yeager?" His voice holding more boredom than it usually did.

Eren squirmed a little on the bed, sitting back to get a better look at his partner

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I've been sucking you off for the past month and you're just now noticing."

Eren flushed and looked away. Levi's tongue had ventured into places nobody had before (considering the fact Levi's a neat freak); how did he not notice!?

Levi snorted at Eren's embarrassment. Licking back up Eren's length, earning a surprised noise of pleasure from his lover.

"I have this for a reason." Levi said lazily, running his tongue around Eren's tip before sliding the metal ball into the slit. Eren's hips jerked at the contact. Levi took that as a sign of encouragement to wrap his lips around and slide down, teasing Eren with his tongue ring the entire time. And it was driving Eren up the wall; now that he knew it was there, he could feel it, and that sinful tongue of Levi's.

Eren's head fell back onto the pillow, his roommate's pillow; his roommate's bed was closer to the door and it was payback for when Jean had threw up last weekend when he was drunk. Eren let out the most erotic cry he could muster, lifting his leg to cradle Levi's head as he continued to suck as if the answers to life could be extracted. But just as Eren was about to cum, Levi pulled away earning a growl in frustration. The said teen reached his hand out to palm at his erection and maybe send himself over the edge, when Levi's hands covered both his hands and pinned them above his head.

"Who says you get to cum before me." Levi almost growled, nipping at Eren's lobe, his voice an octave lower than usual, and just the tone of Levi's voice had Eren writhing, his weeping erection on the verge of exploding. Levi pressed his body toEren's, and Levi was so warm; Eren's skin flushed and he was hot and sweating and he hoped the sweat wasn't making him smelly because bad body-odor was a mood killer, and the mood had already been broken once in the last five minutes and Eren didn't think he'd survive if Levi ended this for any reason. He could feel Levi's member pressed against his own, throbbing and just as hard as he was, and Levi's hips moved just the slightest amount and it was torture.

Eren's hips jerked of their own accord and Eren was rubbing his erection against Levi's hip bones, squeezed between their bodies and receiving that wonderful friction he was so desperately seeking. That tongue ring that had been teasing Eren's lips plunged into his mouth for a second before Levi pulled back and whispered against his lips,

"I don't think so."

Before Eren even knew what happened, he had been flipped over onto his stomach, his legs folded under his body and his backside off the bed only enough so that he had no way to thrust his erection against the sheets. Levi had a hand pressed between his shoulder blades, keeping his chest pressed firmly to the bed and Eren was praying that Levi would just hurry up and get on with it already because he wanted to cum.

"Fuck, hurry up already!" Eren practically screamed, and he felt Levi stop moving behind him, and had a feeling that his demand was affecting Levi more than the short male wanted him to know.

Eren had no idea when Levi even had the opportunity to grab the lube, but almost instantaneously, there was a cold, slick finger probing at his asshole, and Eren tried to thrust his hips backward, but Levi put a little more weight into the hand between his shoulder blades and used his hips to keep him steady, and he could feel him throbbing against his ass cheek.

That finger probed deep and then there was a second finger and more lube, and Eren squirmed in place as those fingers started spreading him open, causing a twinge of extreme discomfort, and Eren grabbed the bedsheets and twisted, being unable to do much anything else.

"How bad do you want it, Eren?" Levi asked.

"Bad enough that if you don't do something soon, I'm gonna kick you out and finish myself off," Eren gasped, wriggling as Levi twisted his hand.

Levi's fingers stopped moving and slipped out, leaving Eren feeling empty.

Levi took the time to cover his erection in slippery lubricant, and then there was a hot, wet pressure against Eren's opening, and then burning as he was slowly stretched open. Eren inhaled sharply; it hurt but he sucked it up, since he hadn't really given Levi enough time to properly prepare him, and his ass was burning and his cock was throbbing and dripping and Jean was going to kill him when he came home and saw the mess that Eren was about to leave on his bed but he really didn't give a shit because Levi was inside him and holy fuck he wanted to cum.

Eren gripped the sheets like his life depended on it and Levi slowly slid out, before snapping his hips forward and slamming back in hard, and fuck yes he was angled just right and he hit that spot dead on. Eren shuddered and let out a whimper of delight, which Levi took as encouragement to start slamming his hips back and forth like a jack-hammer.

Eren pressed his face into the pillow, biting down in an effort to keep himself quiet (because the walls were paper-thin and his dormmates liked to talk), and Levi kept slamming harder and harder into his sweet spot and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last; his cock was dripping and twitching and his stomach was boiling and he felt like he was seconds away from pure, unadulterated. Levi-induced bliss.

When Levi slowed his pace, and adjusted his angle so that he wasn't directly hitting Eren's prostate, only grazing it. Eren nearly screamed in frustration.

He tried to reach a hand under himself to fondle his erection; his shoulder was pressed uncomfortably into the bed and his fingertips couldn't quite reach, but another hand found its way underneath him, touching him and feeling oh so delicious, when he realized that it was Levi, who was stroking him agonizingly slow. He felt Levi's stomach and chest touching his back, and the angle of his weak thrusting improved again and Roxas shuddered at a particularly long thrust aimed directly at his prostate, and his body clenched, Levi grunting in response. All of a sudden, a warm, wet something trailed its way between his shoulder blades, and when it was interrupted by a tiny metal ball, Eren realized that it was Levi's tongue.

Levi groaned, and the warm, wet feeling disappeared. This was followed by a slight shift in position, and increase in the pace of Levi's thrusting, and a tongue running along the shell of Eren's ear. Eren shivered and turned his head toward his shoulder, and that tongue was replaced by teeth.

Eren generally used all his self control to keep from outright moaning during sex, he was fine with other small noises and even screaming, but moaning embarrassed him, but that self control crumbled like chalk and he moaned like a whore. Levi was a mastermind at uncovering the kinks and hot spots that Eren didn't even know he had, and as soon as he became unglued, Levi used this new hot spot to his advantage and started violently driving into Eren's prostate while gently nibbling on his ear and stroking his cock in perfect unison.

Eren lost it.

Ever muscle in his body clenched and his back arched and he came so hard that he momentarily lost the ability to breathe. He screamed and his cock erupted, staining the bed with his fluid and everything went fuzzy around the edges, before the waves stopped washing over him and he regained the ability to breathe, gasping and panting like he'd just run three marathons, and he was pretty sure he could sleep for the next year and not wake up once.

Eren clamped around Levi like a vice, and he used the pressure around his cock and Eren's erotic screaming to send himself over the edge, spilling himself inside of Levi with a long, drawn-out groan. He collapsed on top of a thoroughly exhausted Eren, taking a moment to collect himself and remove himself from Eren's body and roll off of him.

Eren was lying in a puddle of cum, but he didn't care. He'd just had the best sex in his entire eighteen years on earth, and now he just wanted to sleep, and when he woke up, maybe have even more mind-blowing sex.

His breathing calmed, and he rolled himself onto his side so that he was facing Levi, who was turned toward him.

"Let's go get some pizza,"

"... wha?"

Eren scooted closer, so that their noses were touching.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get pizza,"

"Are you serious? I'm beat. I wanna sleep,"

"I don't. And I don't think either of us want to be here when your roommate gets home,"

Eren thought about it for a second. Levi had a point.

"Mm...okay. But can I rest here for a minute?"

"Of course."

An hour and a half later found the two of them in the living room of Levi's apartment.

Sex had been followed by a shower in Eren's dorm, which lead to more sex and more washing to make themselves presentable enough to warrant going out to Rose Hut and getting a large pizza with everything on it.

This had been followed by a trip around the corner to the apartment that Levi shared with his roommate, which lead to said roommate stealing half of their pizza before leaving for the night, for a part much like the one where Eren and Levi had met a month earlier (because as a college freshman, the only access to alcohol you have is through parties hosted by upper classmen, and occasionally, one of those upperclassmen happens to be a really hot raven that has no qualms about making out with you for a half hour, before the police show up and ruin everything. Somewhere in the scramble, Eren had gotten one last kiss and a phone number and they've been hanging out/hooking up every weekend since). There was a movie on the TV that Eren had never seen and around twenty minutes in, Levi had fallen asleep and was lightly breathing, one arm wrapped around Eren's shoulder, and his head resting against Eren's. Eren had no complaints, he liked cuddling and he liked Levi and he really liked this movie so far, and he was going to finish watching it, whether Levi was conscious or not.

Eren's cheek was pressed into Levi's throat, right against an angry purple mark left there the night before when Eren had topped, and his back pants pocket vibrated. Eren tried to wiggle his cell phone out of his pocket without disturbing Levi, opening up the text message he'd received.

It was from Jean.

"You're so fucking dead when you get back here!"

It took all of Eren's self control to keep himself from laughing out loud.


	4. Ring

Eren couldn't actually remember the day Levi had proposed to him, as he looked at the engagement ring behind the wedding band that adorned his left finger. The young man couldn't even remember what he wore the night it happened.

With a soft sigh, Eren turned to see Levi typing away at his computer, glasses at the edge of his nose. Looking at the hand that bore the same ring, made said male smile softly, turning back into the kitchen, Eren continued to make dinner, when it began to slowly come back to him.

It was a beautiful night much like this, a nice breeze, the stars were out and it was beautiful. Eren had suggested that they go out and have dinner. Claiming that they haven't had time with each other, since their schedules were all mixed up and what not.

Levi had seemed distracted most of the night, and it pissed Eren off, after spending two years with the man, he would have thought he would have known not to ignore Eren like that.

"Levi, where are you taking me? Why do I have to wear this blindfold?" Levi pulled on Eren's hand seeing he began to lag behind.

"You'll see when we get there, no stop asking questions or we'll go back home." Eren pouted, but shut up, is feet were beginning to hurt and as the night grew on it began to get colder. Eren sniffed the air, was he smoking?

"Levi, are you smoking?" Levi took another drag of the cigarette and looked back to the younger male.

"Yeah, I'm stressed. Don't worry about it." Eren scowled, how could he not worry about it? Levi only smoked when he felt like it, or when he was put under a lot of stress. It must have be the deadline of his manuscript.

"If it's your manuscript, I'm sure you'll get it in on time." Levi stopped to put his cigarette out and look at Eren, rolling his eyes; he continued to walk until he came to a clearing.

"You can take you blindfold off now." Eren pulled off the black bandana, his eyes widening with shock. It was beautiful, he could see the city light from up here, which was until the light went out.

"Wha-"Eren jumped when he heard something booming in the distance, only to realize that it was just fireworks.

"Eren…" Levi clenched his hand in his pocket, and looked into the bright teal irises that seemed to glow in the night.

"What?' Eren had a small smile across his face, he truly enjoyed being out here with Levi, looking down at the shorter male, leaning forward, not really caring if Levi smelt of smoke at the moment.

"I love you…" Eren rest his forehead against Levi's staring into the cold grey eyes he'd come to love.

"I love you too."

"No Eren, I _love _you." Putting emphasis on _love, _Eren bit his lip, grabbing Levi's hand, and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Will you marry me?" Eren's face turned into a look of surprise and shock, he stared at the probably most expensive engagement ring on his finger, and it seemed the other was impressed, because tears began to well as he alternated looking between Levi and the object.

"Are you…serious?" Eren asked; the wound of caution laced his voice, almost made Levi frown. Each second that ticked away made his heart ache more. What the other was going to say?

"I- …yes! Yes, I'll marry you." Before Levi could respond, Eren pulled Levi into a gentle kiss, which in return quickly reciprocated and pulled away.

"I love you too, Levi"

Eren gave a small laugh, remembering that night. When he got to school the next day, his friends wouldn't shut up about his limp, only to have them gawk over the engagement ring he had adorning his ring finger.

"What are you laughing about Yeager?" Eren jumped nearly dropping the knife in his hand as he finished cutting up vegetable.

"Hmm, remembering the night you proposed to Me." Placing a lid over the pot he turned to the shorter male, and glanced at the matching ring on the author's finger.

"Then I'm sure you remember our wedding day." Levi scowled at the memory.

"That was not my fault! Hange pushed me into you." Trying to hold back any laughter, but ultimately failed to do so.

"Shitty Brat."

"You love me for it." Coming down from his laughing fit, to meet cold grey eyes staring dead at him, Eren smirked and leaned against the counter.

"Shut up Yeager."


	5. And So, Eren Met Them

Eren sighed deeply as he turned the key in the lock, opening the door.

"Levi, I'm ho-" Eren stopped in his tracks, green eyes widening with shock. He felt his heart shatter into many pieces; Levi was pinned against the couch, with a brunette over him.

Their position as you would say was very compromising. Eren dropped his bags and ran, Levi cursed and pushed the woman off of him and ran after the teen.

"Eren." Levi called after him but Eren kept on.

"Oi!" Levi was behind him, grabbing his arm.

"Let me explain!"

"Don't touch me!" Eren hissed his tone harsh as he struggled for breath.

"Eren!" Levi made another try to get hold of him to stop him.

Eren wrenched himself away from Levi, and ran to the elevator.

"Eren!" Levi grabbed the teen by his wrist, Eren grit his teeth and turned. A sickening pop echoed its way throughout the hall; Levi kept his grip on Eren's wrist as he registered the stinging sensation his cheek just received.

"Let go of me!" Eren had to stop himself from crying, he lied to him, Levi said he would never cheat, and what does he come home to find?

"No. Eren, listen to me." He reminded himself to deal with the woman later.

"Give me a good reason why I should listen to a cheating bastard like you." Tears beginning to form, not only from betrayal, but the grip Levi had on his wrist.

"I've never lied to you, not once since we started dating, so what makes you think I would cheat on you, and doesn't the word 'gay' scream out anything to you?"

"Then what was that, why was she on you?" trying to pull his wrist out of Levi's grip, Levi took note of this and loosened his grip, giving an apologetic look to the teen.

"Long story short, she's a friend from when I was overseas, I don't even want her here."

"Awww, now that's just mean Ravioli, and here I thought, coming to visit an old friend of mine would make you happy!" the brunette placed her arm around Levi's shoulder, Eren sent a glare towards the woman, which in return she just laughed loudly pulling Levi closer into her.

"Can we take this back to the apartment." Eren sighed nodded and let Levi pull him back into their own space, and closed the door.

"Sorry about that."

"You almost cost me my relationship shitty glasses." Levi glared at the woman who was sitting across from Eren and him; she happily giggled and looked at Eren.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding Eren! I didn't mean to make you upset, I was trying to pry information out of old Levi here, about you. I never introduced myself! I'm Hange. Hange Zoë."

"I'm only 24."

"And Eren's 19. So, Eren tell me. How do you put up with Mr. Grumpy over here?" Eren smirked; this was going to be fun.

"After knowing him all my life, I guess I'm use to it. His attitude may be crappy at most, but he's a teddy bear at heart... Once in a blue moon. He rarely says 'I love you' to me. I remember one time, I found some letters that he wrote, and never sent. Levi had me sleep on the couch for an entire week!"

Hange by then had pulled Eren away, and was hugging the teen to her chest; Eren struggled to break away, in fear of suffocation. Finally breaking out of her grip.

"Didn't know you treated him that way Levi! If anything, you should have slept on the couch! Poor Eren."

Eren pushed himself away from the brunette, and looked at Levi.

"I apologized, didn't I?" folding his arms, raising a brow. Inwardly smirking when Eren's face turned a deep shade of red, he looked away, fidgeting.

"What is sex like with Levi, Eren?" Eren nearly choked on his own spit when she asked that, his face turning a deeper shade of red.

"Don't ask questions like that Hange-San! It's too personal!" Eren grabbed the pillow, hugging it tightly.

"Sorry I was running late, I ran into someone and lost track of time." A tall blond walked in carrying a bag of wine, Eren dropped the pillow and looked to see who it was. He could have passed off for a model; Eren could tell that he was pretty well built. He needed to stop staring before Levi got pissed, that's when he noticed, the man didn't have a right arm.

"You must be Eren, I've heard a lot about you from Levi. I'm Erwin Smith." Erwin had set the bottle down, and made his way to the teen, extending his hand, Eren took the blond's hand, accepting the warm smile Erwin had given him.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you too. There anymore, Levi?" Eren grit his teeth, he wasn't happy that all these people just walked into their home unannounced, not that he had anything against them, just unexpected.

"Just them." Levi sounded annoyed just as Eren did; Hange had left to go talk to Erwin in the kitchen, leaving Levi with Eren.

"They seem nice." Eren sat Indian style on the sofa, leaning forward, at least showing some interest in Levi's friends. It was only natural that Eren met Levi's friends though, since Levi did meet his.

"You don't know the half of it."

Eren laughed softly, looking back to the kitchen.

"How are they our guest, but they're in the kitchen preparing something?" Levi had his head back leaning against the couch.

"They can handle themselves Eren." That was until they heard glass shatter, Levi cursed under his breath, glancing into the kitchen.

"Looks like you stand corrected; I'm not cleaning it up." Eren poked his tongue out at Levi, who in return snorted, giving a dead serious look.

"Because you said something, go clean it up." Eren groaned cursing at himself for not keeping his mouth shut.

"Yes, Captain." Eren slid off of the couch and ran to fetch the broom.

"He just doesn't realize how right he is." Hange plopped down on the sofa, sandwich in hand.

"You haven't told him yet...captain?" Levi's jaw clenched, a memory he'd like to forget, plagued his mind.

"No, I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"Whatever floats your boat Ravioli?" Levi scowled, throwing a pillow at her face.

"Don't call me that."

"Ravioli." Eren whispered into Levi's ear before making his way into the kitchen with Erwin.

"Sorry for the mess Eren." the teen shook his head, with a smile.

"It's okay, really. Say, Erwin. How did you meet Levi?"

"Childhood friends, I moved not long after you were born." So it was just him and Erwin that really knew what happened with Levi.

"Eren, thank you for helping Levi." Eren looked at Erwin, was he talking about when Levi was...?

"Erwin you aren't flirting with Eren are you, you've been in there for an awful long time?" Eren opened his mouth to protest to Hange's remark, but shut it when Levi walked into the kitchen.

"There's still glass, clean it up Yeager." Eren scowled, and looked at the floor.

"I don't see anything." Setting the broom down, hand on his hip.

"Check again." Levi walked out of the kitchen; Erwin shook his head with a smile.

"Things never change." Eren grumbled and began to sweep again, he was glad to have met Levi's friends, making him wonder what his other friends were like.

And so, two months prior to Erwin and Hange's visit. Eren met them.


End file.
